


soft and dreamy

by newmachineblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmachineblue/pseuds/newmachineblue





	soft and dreamy

Jess has her heart in her throat from the way Sam is looking at her, soft and dreamy—hazy with the weed they smoked together, half and half lungfuls of coughs and laughter. Jess is somehow mostly sober, things inside her shifting out of place and feeling _comfortable,_ back aching to lean into blankets and pillows and the soft skin on Sam’s face. In her imagination lips and tiny kisses follow, then his hands between her legs, then that torn up, broken expression Sam makes when he finds her soaking wet, panting; when she’s licking his teeth and sighing _oh fuck oh please—_

She smiles when Sam smiles. They’ve only been together for a semester but he looks at her like he’s a child, something small and frightened, wild. She knows his puppy dog eyes are misleading; knows he can take care of himself—knows the muscles in his back, knows his height. She’s touched the leanness, smoothness of his body. She's kissed the bulk, the weight of the chest he hides under worn out hoodies, army jackets. She knows the burn of his skin, alive. 

Jess knows other things too. Knows he runs five miles every morning, knows he’s open to debate, knows he has terrible nightmares. Sam has a brother—Dean—who is rarely mentioned by choice. Sam has no mother. She’s dead and Jess doesn't know why; perhaps Sam doesn’t either. Jess also knows other, more trivial things but none of them paint a complete picture. She swallows a sigh. Sam doesn’t like to share. Now in the moment, buzzed and high, Jess worries he’s hiding something awful.  

But then Sam leans in, close to her face, reaches to touch her thigh, makes her head spin, soft like a bird’s nest, flattened down feathers. “Mmm,” she hums into his eyes, their noses touching as he exhales soft and aroused, fingers curling into hairs and tresses—highlights and folded curls, a casual but lively form of girl art. Inside she feels half-warm and needy, nerves fighting to keep calm, let him touch the delicate groove of her throat and then the wetness she keeps inside it, _mmm_. 

“Hey,” she giggles close to his mouth. They’ve fucked before, tons of times even—mostly on party schedules and when roommates go out of town. So carefully scheduled and planned, drives Jess crazy—makes her wish she had a place of her own already. She’s impatient, wants things from Sam.  

It’s all Sam’s fault, really—the way he touches her, the things he hides from her. She huffs into his space, feeling hot and flustered, insecure. It’s all his fault with his stupid quiet demeanor and the things he whispers into her ear, the ways he’d like to do her with that weight between his legs. _Fuck_ , her mouth goes dry, hands resting on his thighs, sliding up, cords of muscle jumping under manicured girl touches and old black denim.  

“Jess—,” he says it like a warning but it’s anything but. She runs her fingers up his torso and he puts her face into a cup, hands soft and warm on her cheekbones. Sam likes to kiss slow, thoughtful—makes her fingers itchy, curious as they slide up his shirt, seeking the skin of his gut and those tender body shudders that buzz through him when her nails land on his belt, hooking on reflex. 

“Goddamn it, Jess—Jesus.” Sam’s hand covers hers like he’s tempted to push it down, grind his dick into her fevered grip. Jess bites her mouth hoping he does it, hoping he make her touch it, but he stays still, too often polite. A shame, she sighs, kisses his face until he whines, boyish and low. Such discipline, such control—sometimes Jess gets so hungry she wants to bite out his soul, her pussy wet between her thighs, sticky. 

She hums, she smiles, hair falling over her eyes as she goes to kiss the side of his neck where his pulse lives, makes him jump and pull her closer. She can feel his chest pounding beneath hers as she teases her hands up his back, gentle tiptoe up to the top where his shoulders are soft and relaxed in half-hug. 

“I wanna fuck you,” Jess breathes quiet into Sam’s mouth where his tongue is dancing out and licking the dip of her cupid’s bow. “Mmm,” she adds in a hum, impatient as he pulls her into his lap. Her words have affected him, hips bucking gently into the damp fabric of her shorts. Sam makes her wet, _fuck_. Jess gasps and kisses back like she means to eat him, mouth open and bottomless—quiet where Sam moans and paws at her body with those big fucking hands he ends up leaving on the nude of her thighs.  

“Oh yeah?” Sam presses—clearly flustered—half-question, half-statement while Jess pulls his shirt til he follows, torso naked and lounging in bed. “Jess—“ Sam looks up at her, all disheveled, skin flushed, a girl’s careful handiwork. Jess grins and it’s all teeth, hands going for his belt and the heaviness he hides beneath it. 

“I wanna fuck you.” This time Jess says it louder, wetter, her face kissing at the flatness of his torso, mouth licking an unplanned curve around his bellybutton then planting a soft bite at the hill of his ribcage, his body jumping, stunned. Aggressive, needy she’s unbuckled him already, hands pulling his pants undone. Jess wants so badly to keep him in bed for days, weeks, months. Wants to make him hurt a little— _it’s alright shh, you’re fine—_ then wants to make him come. 

“Oh f-fuck,” Sam shudders beneath her as she leans forward to kiss the wet, cockfat spot in his underwear, hands touching him all over—up his chest then down his arms where their fingers clasp like zippers, a delicate moment of unity. Sam buries fingers into her hair as her mouth works gentle, teasing, damp then lets go, body pulling back to tower over him, spread her legs over him, grind into his lap—girl on top. Sam lets out a hiss, strained, hips bucking into the plush of her ass. “You’re so pretty, Jess,” he offers, tenderhearted, his hard-on covered in soft, elastic fabric, belt buckle now skin-warm, an almost imprint on her thigh. 

Sam’s mouth is open where he’s panting, moaning, littered in affection. Jess smiles, touches his arms and strokes softly in thoughtful soothing patterns—secretly the way she wants him to feel her body, her skin, her self, her _love_. She doesn’t say it, thinks about it in her head, then replays it, a fantasy better buried somewhere dead. 

“Mmm, Sam,” she puts her hands on his dick, pulls at his underwear until he’s hot and naked in her palms and making drowning noises. 

“Yeah, yeah— _yeah_ —“ Sam inhales words soft and needy. Jess licks the inside of her cheek, fingers tracing every ridge of his dick where it pulses hot in her hand. She gasps, surprised every time he lets her do this, a hunger welling deep inside her, clicking into place. Power must be the feel of him in her mouth and then rubbed all over her face. Jess smiles, sucks on her tongue, pokes out the tip and buries it into the corner of her mouth.

“Fuck Sam, you’re so—you’re so fucking—,” her breath catches, “so fucking _big_ , Sam—fuck” _oh fuck_ , her voice now something raw and primal, rough. Jess lets out a moan, hands almost burning as they wrap around his shaft where he’s blood thick and fat, pulsing in active pink, tip wet and cherry shaped, something to be sucked. Sam’s flushed and moaning, touching her face, stomach trembling as her hands cup his balls, thumbs moving in easy circles. 

Sam shudders, legs falling open. He puts his hands on her breasts, touches her through her shirt and bra, leans up to kiss her forehead and her cheek and her mouth as her hands work his dick nice and wet, precome smearing on her wrists. Sam breathes out needy moans that soak through her underwear, _Jesus_. Jess breathes in deep because she like the way he smells—soap fresh, skin the lick of sweat and musk and toothpaste. She kisses him, eats his mouth, hands possessive between them, wrists twisting into the dig of his frenulum, fingertips gentle, eager—soft. 

“Jesus, Jess, c’mere—“ Sam runs his hands down her back, one on each side of her spine, then under her shirt and pushing up, up to unclasp her bra. “Lemme see your body,” Sam begs, brushing her hands away from his dick, wants to pull at her clothes instead. 

Flustered, Jess cups his face and kisses him, animal wet—affectionate, physical. Sam huffs out a laugh and pushes her shirt up, struggling to get her soft skin on display, curves spilling out easy between them when he pulls his mouth away. Jess only now finds the room cold around her, body shivering in tiny jerks, Sam petting her peach fuzz goosebumps and the hardness of her nipples and _oh—_ she moans as her ass shifts deeper into his lap, makeshift cradle. He reaches down and smacks his dick naked and fat against her belly.  

“Oh fuck,” Jess whimpers with Sam’s mouth soft on her breast, tongue playing with her nipple—gentle pressure wet, lips flat and firm in the bed of her heartbeat, her chest. Stronger than he appears, Sam lifts her butt, snakes a hand between her legs, pushes her shorts away, fingers ghosting over soaking panties, then presses down to find her clit in folds and fabric. 

Jess digs fingernails into his biceps, moans into his hair and grinds down into his lap, his hand. “Fuck,” excitement bubbling in waves, fingers longer and thicker than hers rubbing gentle circles where her hole is—still clothed. Sam kisses her all over, makes eye contact, cheeks pink and damp with sweat. 

“Like this?” Sam pants into her neck, needy himself and begging to be held, body pressing close to hers in wordless crush. Jess nods and shudders as his free hand squeezes her ass, rough—soft muscle giving way and making space for his fingers to slip under her panties, _oh please_. 

She leans on him then, panting, holding the side of his neck and kissing his ears and his hair and the thoughts he keeps in his head. “Please,” she doesn’t know what else to say—doesn’t matter what he does as long as she can rest her weight against his shoulder. Jess craves his body, his comfort, his physical self—his _love_. Sometimes, she tries not to think so hard about it but it gets tough. 

“Please—,” she asks again, lets him roll them over so she’s on her back, pussy still touched, Sam’s fingertips slowly rubbing circles into her clit. She whines when he takes his hand back, the come in her underwear cold against her skin.

“Sam, c’mon…” she rasps, watches him put wet fingers into his mouth, watches him lick them clean. 

“Let’s get these off, huh?” Sam’s hand a tap on her hip, waistbands bunching together, underwear kissing her thighs in sloppy stops and starts. Fabric wetly tugging, leaving behind licks of come on her legs, musky wet Sam cleans with his mouth. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Jess shudders when he kisses her once, chastely on the neat tuft of pubic hair she keeps just for herself.

Sam puts his hand back on her pussy, middle finger where she opens up, thumb on her clit, somewhat rough. “You’re so wet,” he says, a fact, surprised, and then his finger slips in easy, makes her buck. “Mmm, you’re _so_ wet _,_ ” Sam bites his lip, finger slipping deeper then pulling back out, resting where her hole is, petaling an open cup. 

He smiles, dazed, boy-vulnerable and breathless. Jess smiles back, legs trembling, body needing him inside. “You like this?” he asks, softly curious, leaning down, kissing her hipbone, kissing a line to the joint attaching her leg, _mmm_.

Jess shivers, _fuck._ “Yes, Sam—yes,” _yes, yes, please, Sam, please_. Wet and eager, Jess almost feels ashamed of herself. “You’re so good at that, Sam” she offers, all breathy and rough from where her voice box is busted and stuffed full of need. 

Transfixed, she watches Sam softly bite on her skin, his mouth an animal eager to feed. Jess shifts in her seat with his finger still inside, feels muscles in the palm of his hand engage as he curls to touch her g-spot—“Oh _Sam…”_ On instinct she pulls her legs open wide. 

Sam lets out a breath that sticks in his throat, a tiny aroused huff she’s proud to have pulled out of his chest. Somewhat smug, Jess bites her lip, nervous, shy but on display as he sits on his knees and leans in close, fingertips playing with the folds of her pussy and patting them open so he can watch her hole clench. 

“Oh fuck, just—Sam, Jesus, just do it, _please_.” Jess puts hands on his shoulders, feet planting firm into the mattress, fingers itching to pull him down, bury his face into her pussy, press her pelvis forward so he drowns in thick, sticky come—

“Oh _yes,_ ” Jess feels so open and vulnerable and _fucking good_ when Sam adds a second finger, pressing deep enough to make her cry high-pitched needy girl noises. _Fuck_. Sam looks at her with soft, wide eyes then presses his fingers down like her pussy’s a hot open mouth—gets her so wet she can feel come pooling deep inside her, spilling out. 

“Oh _fuck_ , just like that,” Jess moans, a small plea in disguise, hips pushing back into his hand, a pussy fucking motion. Sam leans down to kiss her before following her rhythm, thumb sometimes brushing her clit in uncoordinated circles.

“Ask me to suck on it,” Sam breathes over her skin, kisses her temple, her ear, the roof of her mouth. Jess gets shy when Sam talks to her like this, touches her like this—the way she touches herself at night. 

“Sam—”

“Jess.”

She gets needy, she shudders. 

“Ask me to kiss you, Jess, lick you,” he presses, breathless, third finger pushing and prodding to get inside, Jess feeling open and overwhelmed, Sam’s hand bunching into neat triangular shapes. “Tell me to lick you right here—,” his fingers sink in as if by magic, Jess’s tight pussy spreading open, aching to feel him planted thick and deep inside. Her legs start working, muscles engaging, pushing her pelvis up. She likes this so much, whines it in the back of her throat. 

Sam smiles and pulls out his hand, gives her a slap on the clit, makes her jump. She lets out a yelp. 

“Ask me, please, c’mon.” Sam slaps her pussy again and she jumps, _oh_ , “Ask me—” 

“Kiss it, Sam.” Jess asserts, suddenly bold, then guiding his fingers back to where she wants them. “Lick me, Sam, suck me. Do it, Sam, do it.” She watches his pupils dilate, body crouching small as he puts his mouth on her clit, pussy still full with his hand. 

“Oh fuck,” it’s always so easy to forget what this feel like—how soft, how wet. Her eyes close, roll into the back of her head, body humming with the thoughtful gentle things Sam does with his tongue. “Oh _shit._ ” Jess cards fingers through Sam’s hair, watches as he pulls out his hand and licks it clean then put it back in again, keeping her open. 

“Good girl,” he murmurs into her clit, tongue pushing lower and trying to follow his fingers in, deep. “You’re such a good girl, Jess, _mmm_.” He looks at her face, pupils fat with lust and greed, free hand between his own legs, twisting rough all over his dick. 

Jess moans, hands gentle on the skin of his face where she can reach. She listens to him hum between her legs, lick his lips. Sam pulls his hand out, leaves her pussy empty, teased. Jess huffs, impatient, watching Sam spit, mouth puffy and red. He makes eye contact, tongue flicking her clit, pussy dripping wet and giving it a kiss—dirty yet chaste. Jess moans and grips his hair, rubs herself all over his face, his cheeks smeared with come, her hole still tight around his tongue. 

“Oh fuck, put your fingers back—,” she can barely breathe it out, “Want you to fill me up, Sam, oh fuck.” 

Jess likes to feel stretched out when she comes in his mouth. She whines, pussy pulsing slow and lazy—she’s so close and so, so needy. “Sam, please, Sam, _please, please—“_ voice almost panicked, her hole expanding, leaking wet into the spread of her ass. “Sam, _touch me—_ ”

Sam smiles, she can tell, cheeks suddenly plump beneath his eyes. He pulls his mouth away to kiss her thighs, to soothe her. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you”—Sam pushes three fat fingers deep inside, sucks her clit slow and steady until she’s coming stretched out wide, pussy hurting just a little yet just right—Jess can barely breathe. “Oh Sam, _oh fuck,_ I’m so—” _full_. 

She’s panting, pulling his face and pulling his mouth just to kiss him, come already cooling on his skin. “Mmm, you smell like pussy,” Jess whispers as she licks him clean, laughing at the way Sam shudders against her, whimpers. 

His fingers are still deep inside her—pussy swollen and soaked with arousal. Sam pushes her legs open and finger fucks her until she’s squirming, moaning “ _Oh fuck_ —” Jess could cry a little it’s so good. She loves the way Sam touches her, how deep his fingers go—how wet he gets her. 

“Take off your pants,” she begs, Sam’s dick rock hard between them, precome still folded into jeans. He pulls his hand away to get undressed and she waits, body naked, open and wet, impatient. She’s touching her clit when Sam gets back into bed. He smiles and watches her for a minute before kissing her mouth, hands needy where their bodies touch, skin-to-skin contact rubbery with sweat. Jess moans. 

“Put it in—” Jess pants into his open mouth, sighs when she feels the tip of his dick brushing against her inner thigh, so close to stretching her open. “ _Sam_ —,” Jess barely finishes his name before the tip of his dick is inside her, fucking in slow just like she likes it.  

He’s quiet, worrying his lip, focused on the tight ring of muscle where they’re joining together below the hip. Jess’s legs are shaking. “Sam,” her breath is nowsmall in wonder, pussy opening and pulsing, still fucking wet from where he kissed it. 

“Mm?” Sam looks up and mouths at her cheek, her face, hips pressing harder until, “ _Fuck_ ,” he sinks in, suddenly deep. 

_Oh_ —Jess’s whole body shudders. Sam’s touching her so, so deep, dick fat and pushing, prodding stretching her hole until there’s enough room for him to thrust back out, fuck back in. Jess puts her hands on his forearms, “Go—go slow,” she breathes, worried he won’t fit inside her. 

Sam’s body winds tight, hips pulling back a little, adjusting where her pussy’s letting go, getting used to being stretched out. His dick goes so much deeper than his fingers, makes her thighs clench and push her pelvis out in offering—a gift. Jess bites her mouth, still struggling to wrap around his girth. 

"You okay?” Sam kisses the sweat off her neck, his voice completely destroyed. She nods her head and he sighs, relieved. “Oh Jess, you’re so tight,” he shakes in her arms where she’s holding him. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathes into her neck, kisses her mouth, her chest. His hips buck. 

“Mmm,” Sam grips her legs, push them open, folds her in half. Jess feels her pussy relax, thick dick kissing deep inside her, making tiny soft spots in her pussy contract. 

“Sam—“ Jess pushes back, her legs working. “Fuck me, Sam, c’mon, c’mon,” she says it low, soft,eager—hands on his face, his mouth, fingers greedy to own him.

The first thrust pulls her open, breaks Sam’s face open where she’s kissing him. Sam’s gentle as he rocks in nice and easy and slow, makes her whine in the back of her throat, hole clenching. The way his hands are flexing and pushing at her legs makes it easy for her to reach down and touch her clit, body shaking. “Oh Sam, please, please, _please—_ ”

Sam's sweaty hair falls into his eyes, hands smoothing over the skin of her inner thighs then up to her stomach, fingers soft on her chest where they run over her ribcage, cupping her breasts, settling on her neck, her face. Jess lets her legs fall to the mattress, hips working in circles against the bed, fucking back, fixated on the sharp turn of his nose and the wet corners of his mouth. She wants to lick his skin. 

“You feel so good, Jess,” Sam offers, voice low, hips digging deep into her then pulling completely out, dick heavy and thrusting against her thigh. “ _Fuck_ ,” he’s breathless, kissing her face, her hair, while she holds him tight, hands slick with the sweat on his back. Sam spits into his hand and fingers her, pushes slick deep inside then turns her over onto her stomach where her legs spread out, lazy half-crawl.  

“Oh shit,” Jess feels his hands push at her back, body sinking into cushions as he fucks inside—new angle changing her pussy shape. He makes her feel small and defenseless, cradled. Sam’s rough with her all over but she likes it, wants him to hold her down and press her cheeks into blankets and pillows. He moans against her, puts his mouth on her shoulder, touches her slow gentle then hugs tight enough to bruise. Jess loses her breath. She’s so wet he can’t stay inside, sliding out multiple times and fucking against her legs, _oh Sam_ —she likes it when he makes her feel it.  

“Jess…fuck, you’re so wet,” Sam pulls her close, onto her side, fucking her hard with his hand between her thighs, touching her pussy, fingers slipping and sliding in come. He rubs her clit until she shudders, cat back curling into his body.

“I’m—I’m so close—,” Jess can feel it, the tightening in her pussy, the pulsing between her legs, the way Sam is kissing her neck, like he means to consume her. His dick is so big inside her, touching every inch of her— _oh God_. Jess turns her head, mouth at his jaw, his chin, his mouth. She kisses him, breath loud and pounding in her ears, skin overheating, cooling in the tunnels of Sam’s labored breathing, skin covered in the sweat.

Sam rubs her clit a little faster, still gentle, pussy still open to the heat of his skin and the touch of his body. It’s such a comfort to sink into his arms, Sam’s muscle all around her, boyish and rough—generous. “You can come, Jess,” Sam kisses her neck. “You can come just like this,” with a dick deep inside, "You can come just like this, Jess, just for me, Jess—just like this.” His hipsa gentle rock. 

“Oh oh fu—uck,” _shit_ , Jess shudders apart, wet where she’s squeezing him tight. “I’m coming,” she whines it like there’s no air in her lungs, like she’s swallowing air into her stomach, legs shaking where he’s holding her in place. 

“Mmm,” Sam hums, his thrusts slowing and then it’s just his dick filling her up, pussy working swollen around him, needy. In his arousal Sam pushes in a little too far, excited, but Jess lets him, needs him—“Are you close?” She so hopes he is, wants him worked up just like as she is. 

Sam nods brokenly against her body. “Yeah, baby, _yeah…_ ” Sam kisses her skin, sucks on her ear. “I’m close,” mouth wet where it hangs open, his dick hot and heavy, thrusting on instinct, fucking from muscle memory, pleasure. 

“Mmm, Sam—,” Jess guides his hands to her breasts where he cups her, pulls her close. “You feel so fucking good, Sam, _Jesus_ ,” her hips working in needy circles, pushing back. “I like it , I like when you come inside me, I like it so much—,” her pussy soft and pliant around him, squeezing, tugging, gasping. 

Sam huffs into her, shuddering, throat working and dry. “Yeah?” His voice is broken, fucked up, hips losing rhythm, going jerky, uncoordinated, rough. His breath a hot kiss on her skin, lips dry from all his sweating and panting.

“Yeah, Sam, yeah…” pussy so fucking needy and open, stretched out deep. Jess kisses the side of his face. “I like it so much, I need it so bad,” she whines, petulant, hungry—pure greed. 

“Oh _fuck_ , oh _Jess_ ,” Sam half-laughs half-moans soft and low, dick wet inside her when he comes, breath completely shattered. 


End file.
